Purple Lips : Reader x Eridan Ampora
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: (New! sorry to those who read it before! I'm pretty sure I fixed it now!) You come to school with red lips, what happens when Eridan sees?


Purple Lips : Reader x Eridan  
>You carefully dragged the red lipstick across your lower lip then your upper, then wiped off the excess with your finger before putting it away. You inspected yourself in the mirror and decided you looked good. You woke up this morning and decided that you wanted to dress up a bit today, no particular reason in mind.<p>

Once you get to school, you see your friend, Karkat, walking in the hall. You jog up to him and walk next to him.  
>"Hey Karkat" you said with a smile<br>"HI [NAME]."

-Eridan's POV-  
>I was walking in the hall when I saw [Name] and Kar. A feelin' not to pleasant rose up inside me when I saw her with him, and what was she wearin'? Red lipstick? What was she implyin'?<br>You had read some human articles about subconscious hints or somethin' to get someone to like you...for no particular reason of corse. Was she trying to use that on Kar? Oh my gog was she flushed for him?! A sour look passed over your face and you stormed over to them.

-Your POV-  
>Out of the corner of your eye you see Eridan walking towards you at a brisk pace. You smile a bit, "hey Eridan" he was another one of your friends, and, well, you were slightly flushed for him, to say the least.<br>He walked over in between you and Karkat, separating you two effectively and putting his arm around you casually.

"Hey, [Name]" Eridan replied then gave a detestful fleeting glance to Karkat.  
>Karkat just rolled his eyes. "So, wwhy you wwearin' that getup today?"<br>You looked down at yourself for a minute, unsure. "I don't know...I felt like dressing up today..." You looked up at him, "I thought I looked cute, does it not look good?" You questioned.  
>This was hard for Eridan, he always thought you looked cute. Even on when you had nothing to wear because everything was in the wash and you just gave up on clothes that day, you still looked cute to him. "I-It's ok...I guess. I just don't your lipstick" why couldn't she have worn purple? He thought.<br>"Oh, really?" You were a bit disappointed he didn't like your outfit.

Karkat sighed, "[NAME], I'VE GOT TO GO, I'LL SEE YOU LATER" he said before walking off.  
>You give a little wave to Karkat. Once he was out of sight, you turn back to Eridan and were about to say something-<br>"[Name], are you flushed for Kar?"  
>You were taken aback, "w-what?"<br>"Are you red for Kar?" His arm slid off of you and dropped to his side. You were a bit sad by the loss of contact, but even sadder by what he just said, how could he think you were flushed for Karkat! Was he really that oblivious?!  
>"Wha- no! Why would you think that?!" You protested.<br>"Wwell, you wwere all dressed up today, and you wwere actin' real chummy wwith him..." He said.  
>You stared at him in disbelief, your flush crush of almost a year thinks you like someone else?! You suppose that means he has no interest in you...That's kinda depressing.<p>

"No, Eridan, I don't like Karkat" the bell rung. "I've got to go, bye" you speak in a dejected tone and walk off before he could say anything.  
>The rest of the day you avoid him, and everyone else to some extent. You were really upset, why the shell did you have to fall for Eridan?!<br>And dammit! Why did he have to get you into fish puns?!  
>The next two days you stayed home from school. You lied in bed all day and cried, you didn't feel like moving, your chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe. This is heartbreak, huh?<p>

Eridan looked around the lunchroom for you before sitting down next to Karkat. "Hey, havve you seen [Name] today?" He hadn't seen you in a while and was getting worried.  
>"IT'S YOUR FAULT FISH-BREATH" Karkat said with his usual glare. "I OVERHEARD YOUR CONVERSATION TWO DAYS AGO, YOU REALLY ARE OBLIVIOUS, AREN'T YOU?"<br>Eridan's face twisted into a questioning look, "what da'ya mean?"  
>"YOU ASKED HER IF SHE HAD A FLUSH CRUSH ON ME"<br>"Yah, so?"  
>Karkat sighed, "GOG KNOWS WHY, BUT SHE LIKES YOU, IDIOT"<br>"Wwhat?"  
>"SHE'S UPSET BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU DON'T LIKE HER. APPARENTLY IT'S ENOUGH TO MAKE HER STAY HOME, PROBABLY CRYING ALL DAY"<br>Eridan couldn't believe it, you thought that he didn't like you? That was crazy! Eridan got up and dashed out of the lunchroom.

As you were curled up crying in your bed, the doorbell interrupts. You ignore it, hoping they'll go away and you bury yourself further into your covers. A loud banging rings through the house, "[Name], are you here?!"  
>Oh gog, he's the LAST person you want to see right now, especially like this. Your eyes were red from crying along with your nose. Your hair was everywhere from rolling around all day. You hid under the covers, hoping, iprayingi that he'll go away.<br>Suddenly, you hear the door swing open and simultaneously slam against the wall behind it.  
>You could hear hurried footsteps running up the stairs, and you clutched the blankets that were pulled up over your head closer.<br>Finally, your bedroom door swung open, "[Name]! [Name], are you ok?!" You flinched. and quickly tried to think up an excuse, "y-yah, sorry, I've just been sick...*cough cough*" you tried, and failed, to do a convincing sick noise.  
>"That's a lie, [Name], and wwe both knoww it" Eridan walked over to you and sat next to the heap of covers you were still hiding under.<p>

He looked at you with a heavy heart, did he really do this to you? His heart hurt to see you like this.  
>"Kar...Karkat told me this might havve something to do wwith wwhat I said ta ya'...he also told me...that you're red for me...is that true?"<p>

Oh, great. The ONE person (er, troll) you decide to tell your flush crush to ends up blabbing!  
>You pause for a moment, "...y-yah...I'm flushed for you, Eridan...But I know you don't like me back, so could you just-<br>The blankets were ripped off of you and in an instant, you were pulled up into a tight hug by the purple-blooded troll. His arms held you tightly, he was clinging on to you as if his life depended on it. Your tears started to well up in your eyes and started to spill over. Why did he have to do this? He made your heart skip a beat, and it hurt.

Eridan held you tighter as you started to cry into his chest. He couldn't believe he did this to you, did you really like him that much? He started to rock your shaking body back and forth, rubbing your back in attempts to comfort you. He stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. Then, after a minute, he loosened his grip. He held you away, just enough to see your face. Then, he leaned down and kissed you, it was a sweet kiss, but full of passion. That kiss held all of his feelings and emotions. Once you two had to break away for air, he held you tightly again. He buried his face into your soft hair. You smelled like strawberries. "[Name], I lovve you, please don't cry, I'll make you happy, I promise. Just please don't cry..." he tightened his grip.

You were caught off guard by the kiss, and even more by his confession. Eridan loved you? You hugged him back tightly, "I love you too, idiot" you nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck.  
>After a few minutes you both lied down, cuddling each other.<br>"[Name], wwill you be my matesprite?"  
>You smiled, "of corse" you kissed him.<br>You two spent the rest of the day there, your time filled with cuddling, sweet kisses, and some sloppy makeouts.

The next day at school, you walked through the doors with another cute, somewhat dressy, outfit on. But this time, you had purple lips. ︎


End file.
